Rupphire bomb!
by CrookedMouse
Summary: Seasons, date night, high school au, alternate designs, and future vision, each only a taste of the many times Ruby and Sapphire were together.
1. Seasons

The clouds hung over the sky like a wet blanket and Garnet smiled. Humans usually avoided days like these to prevent any sickness or simply because they did not like the rain. For Steven, it was because Pearl was overprotective of the little boy. Garnet did not see him getting sick as a large possibility but the half-gem did have a way of changing fate.

"He's like you~" Garnet grinned as she felt the love radiating from her gems and stepped out.

The puddles scattered around did not falter her comfortable stride as she made her way to the spot where-

"Ribbit." The distant croaking made Garnet pause and smile.

Their favorite season had begun.

With a bright flash of light, Ruby and Sapphire appeared in the damp grass, holding hands and grinning.

"Come on!" The red gem laughed and gently tugged a giggling Sapphire.

"If you're not careful you'll scare them away, Ruby~"

Her warning did not stop her from following, both gems trotting across the puddles and over to the frequent croaking.

Despite the ability to, they did not check the future for where they would find their animal friends. The pure joy of eventually finding one was a reward.

"Sapph, look! It's so big!" Ruby grinned widely as she held up the frog she had chased after. Just as she said it, the frog croaked again, expanding itself and making Sapphire smile as it slipped out of Ruby's hands. "Hey! Get back here, you little-!" The red gem ran off after the frog again.

Sapphire watched as Ruby splashed around in the puddles around them, shouting out phrases that she was glad Steven couldn't hear, and shook her head.

"Ribbit!" The croak startled Sapphire, who tensed slightly before looking down at the tiny, yet loud frog that had hopped beside her.

"Hello there." The blue gem smiled and bent down to carefully pick up the animal.

"Sapph, I caught another one!" Ruby beamed as she ran back, holding out both the large frog and a smaller one in her arms. She blinked as she spotted the one in Sapphire's hands. "Hehe, it's so tiny!"

Sapphire smiled and the frog croaked loudly again.

"Yes, and very cute~"


	2. Date Night

**A.N.- Thanks for the reviews and love! I'm glad you all like it!**

* * *

Ruby grumbled and swiped at the bugs that invaded her space. Despite being made of light, the small earth creatures didn't seem to want to leave her alone. It wasn't just them that had started to get on her nerves either.

"Hey are you lost?" Another human approached her. "Are you with your mom?"

"I. Am. Not. A. Child!" The man backed away slowly as dock below her scorched. "I didn't fight in a war for this..." She mumbled and crossed her arms.

The only reason she hadn't stomped into or away from the boardwalk was the gem she was waiting on. For some reason, Sapphire wanted to surprise her or something like that. Honestly, Ruby was mainly focusing on the fact that she had to wait alone. Without Sapphire.

Ruby sighed before straightening up as she saw her love approach.

"Sa-!" She was cut off when she saw what the blue gem was wearing.

Sapphire giggled and twirled, her dress flowing.

"Was it worth the wait? I'm sorry it took so long, Rose and Pearl insisted on helping..."

Ruby kissed her before she could say more.

"You're beautiful as always." The red gem smirked. "You're a real gem~"

"I'm breaking up with you." Her face was stoic and icy as ever, but the slight tilt in her voice let Ruby know that she was close to laughing at the terrible pun.

"Well before that, shall we go?" Ruby stuck out her arm for Sapphire to take, which was accepted.

"I suppose. We shouldn't take this free-time for granite."

The step that Ruby was about to take was paused and she looked over at Sapphire, who had a small smile.

"...Who's Granite?"

Sapphire giggled and tugged her.

"Come along, dear~"

"Who's Granite?!"

The blue gem kept laughing until she reassured Ruby that it was only a pun of her own.

"It wasn't that funny..." Ruby pouted until Sapphire kissed her cheek.

"Mhmm, now, what shall we do first?"

They had a lot of time before Garnet was needed again, so the options were plenty.

"Hmm, we could try that new roller coaster!"

"We could." Sapphire smiled at her love's energy before frowning. "Hmm… Actually..."

"What is it, Sapph?"

Sapphire shook her head and tugged Ruby away from the roller coaster, foreseeing a sign on fire that used to say 'You must be this tall to ride'.

"Humans seem to like those games over there. Shall we try?"

"Huh? Alright, I guess?"

The crowds were large enough that the two did have some time to watch people play the games ahead of them. It seemed simple enough, you just had to throw things. Which Ruby was good at.

After walking up to the stall, the man behind it smiled.

"Well hey there little guy! Wanna give it a try?!"

If looks could kill, half of the people here would have been gone. Sapphire placed a hand on a fuming Ruby's shoulder to help calm her down.

"How strong are you again~?"

The red gem blinked and looked to her love, who was smiling. Seeing it, Ruby couldn't help but smile as well and slam money on the counter. As she denied the man's offer to help her, Sapphire mentally noted to thank Rose for reminding them that most human-like dates needed money. She couldn't see why, but at least Ruby was able to play the game.

Speaking of, the red gem had already launched one ball in the dead center, sending everything flying. Grinning at the disbelieved faces, she threw again and again.

"O-oh my..." The man behind the counter shook slightly. "W-well, you get the grand prize!"

Ruby didn't seem to pay attention and instead turned to Sapphire, beaming. The blue gem smiled.

"Nicely done, Ruby~"

"H-here you go!" A large plush was pushed towards Ruby and she blinked before taking it.

The purple bear gazed silently back at her with its button eyes as she looked it over. The red gem paused, remembering what Rose said human dates were like before giving the bear to Sapphire.

"F-for you!" She blushed and looked down at the creaking wood below them as others around them 'awww'd.

Sapphire was surprised, as she had seen Ruby questioning the prize instead of this. It did seem odd to give out toys as prizes, but then again they were mistaken for human children. The blue gem smiled and looked at the stoic bear before kissing Ruby's cheek.

"Thank you~"


	3. High School AU

"Miss Harris!"

The board eraser smacked Ruby upside the head, knocking her out of her day dream. Hissing out a curse word, she turned back to the teacher.

"If you're so busy thinking about today's lesson, perhaps you can tell us the answer to this equation!" Already on the messy chalkboard was a long line of numbers and letters among the other, less intimidating equations. But of course she got the longest one.

Ruby gulped and tried to scrape together what she remembered the teacher talking about. Unfortunately, Ruby was not thinking of the lesson at all, unless math had dyed hair.

"Umm...42?" She could already hear snickers from behind her, a clear sign that she had indeed messed right up. She tensed and tried hard to push her embarrassment down but it seemed that luck was not on her side as the teacher shook her head.

"I understand that high school is a busy time but focus on class!"

The snickers picked up again and Ruby could feel her face heating up.

"Y-yes ma'am…"

The teacher went back to her books and continued the lesson after finding her place. Ruby sighed and tried to concentrate but found it hard once _she_ entered her thoughts again.

Sapphire Lovett. One of the most mysterious girls in the school and coincidentally, Ruby's huge crush.

They didn't really meet on good circumstances, Ruby had been talking too loud and too expressive and accidentally smacked Sapphire in the face with one of her gestures. Of course she apologized (too fast and stuttering too much) but the other girl didn't even seem fazed, only saying that it was okay. Still, Ruby being the nervous wreak that she was, helped her to the nurse's office.

"At least that way you won't be late for class without an excuse, yeah?" Ruby explained her reasoning as she took Sapphire's hand as gently as she could and walked with her.

However, it wasn't until the nurse was done with her "examination" that Ruby noticed what exactly Sapphire looked like.

Dyed blue hair that hid her eyes, fancy dress, and...very cute. If the nurse were to check on Ruby at the time, she probably would've been concerned with Ruby' heart rate.

But ever since then, she was able to pick Sapphire out from a crowd with a deep blush. It was become easier too because their two different circles began to mesh together. While half of her wanted to say it was a good thing, because of the laughs she was able to get and the quick glances were becoming less awkward, the other half wanted to run and hide to prevent Ruby from screwing up.

She was still thinking about this dilemma when the bell rang and she realized she zoned out the whole class. Thankfully it wasn't too hard to write down the homework due tomorrow and run out without being called over by the teacher. But, like always, as soon as Ruby headed out of the classroom, she saw the light blue that made her heart skip.

"H-hey Sapphire."

The girl smiled enough for Ruby to catch it before walking with her to lunch.

"How was your class today?"

"Ugh, I kept…falling asleep so tonight's homework is gonna bomb."

Sapphire hummed and Ruby wondered if she was just being polite or if she agreed. Ruby shook her head, knowing that Sapphire was both really good at math and a good student.

They both grabbed lunches and were heading to their table when Sapphire spoke up again.

"Would you like help with it? We've covered what Ms. Hawfield is teaching the first couple days. Maybe...over at my house?"

Ruby paused and had to rush her stride slightly to cover it. She was sure her face looked like it was on fire at this point and she thought it over. Her grades really did need the help, but there also was the threat of humiliating herself in front of Sapphire…

"Y-you don't have to…"

"I want to," Sapphire asserted.

"S-sure!"

"R-really?" Sapphire seemed to have not expected that and when Ruby looked over, she managed to catch a glimpse of a blush. "That's wonderful."

Ruby gulped and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Y-yeah, my grades are pretty bad though s-so...thanks… I'll definitely pay you back."

"They aren't that bad..." Sapphire frowned and Ruby chuckled.

"Compared to yours?"

There was a pause and Ruby really couldn't tell why. Sapphire's blush appeared again and she scratched at her cheek.

"W-well… I've also been...preoccupied during class… I'm afraid my history grade isn't that good anymore..."

Ruby blinked before smiling.

"I'm actually good at world history, so how about this? You can help me with math and I'll help you with history, deal?" Ruby held out her hand, mimicking a business deal with complete mockery.

Sapphire chuckled.

"Deal."

But in math the next day, Ruby couldn't help but think of that night at Sapphire's. Sapphire again came up to her and offered the deal, instilling their ritual that eventually lead to their relationship.


	4. Alternate Designs

**A.N.- 'Alternate designs' was a bit tricky to figure out how to write but thankfully there's the alternate gem cut/personality swap au!**

* * *

"You're lucky they haven't shattered you yet."

"Rubys aren't even that useful. Why did they keep you?"

Ruby Facet-3F5L Cut-07TC sighed and blocked out the unnecessary noise of people questioning the overseer's decision. Despite her different cut, she was still a Ruby as expendable as the rest. If anything, her more thoughtful approach towards battle saved the Diamonds plans and anyone who did that was in a better light. Her companions even looked up to her, as much as Rubys could.

But as they chatted about possibly destroying Crystal Gems, Facet-3F5L Cut-07TC hung back and stayed close to their charge.

"...Aren't you going to join them?" The Sapphire spoke up, seemingly confused.

"No," there was nothing more Facet-3F5L Cut-07TC could have said. She just did not want to.

"Why not?" The Sapphire's tone had a bit of an edge to it. Probably frustrated with a Ruby who did not care to show off to other Rubys.

"There's no real point. They'll come back eventually." Facet-3F5L Cut-07TC shrugged, which only seemed to irritate the Sapphire more, if her pressing her lips together was any indication.

"Go over to them," the Sapphire huffed, giving Facet-3F5L Cut-07TC pause.

Sapphire's were known for their patience. After all, they were a rare, high class gem that even communicated with the Diamonds directly. It was possible that having a defect Ruby was grating on the blue gem. So Facet-3F5L Cut-07TC took her orders and went over to engage with the other Rubys.

It did not end well. One of the Rubys took Facet-35FL Cut-07TC's statement as a challenge and pushed her, knocking her into the Sapphire.

Other gems around them began muttering more and more with disgust and hatred, making it hard for Facet-35FL Cut-07TC to keep herself under control.

"I-I apologize..." She bowed to the Sapphire, who smiled.

"It's alright. It was supposed to happen."

The words made Facet-35FL Cut- 07TC confused, yet curious. She knew her place however, and stepped aside for the Sapphire to pass into the Diamond's chamber.

Many things after that were like a flash. The rebels appearing, defeating Jaspers and even poofing the other two Rubys.

But not Facet-35FL Cut-07TC.

The Sapphire was still standing, but the renegade Pearl was quickly heading over to her. Even as the Sapphire seemed to be preparing herself to do something, Facet- 35FL Cut-07TC could tell from experience that the blue gem would not be able to get out of the way of the blade.

So Facet-35FL Cut-07TC jumped, knowing that she was going to be crushed anyway if the Sapphire was hurt. But the Sapphire did something...different.

The blue gem grabbed the Ruby that had leaped in front of her and the two were one.

The gem in their place looked at herself, an amalgamation of two very different gems. But instead of the disgust and hatred boiling around her as others looked on, the gem felt happy.

"So this is what it feels like..." The gem said, but she could feel the statement only seemed to come from one side. "It's amazing… My Diamond!" The gem turned, ready to face the Diamond with a mixture of hesitation and glee.

But the Diamond loomed over her and a cold chill ran through the gem, splitting her apart.

"Sapphire. I had graciously accepted your demeanor and had given you a second chance on this planet to grow into what you were supposed to be. But fusing with a lowly, defected Ruby is enough. You will be shattered for this."

"M-my Diamond..." The Sapphire had stood so proud and tall before, but now shrunk under the emotionless gaze of her elite. Something about it struck Facet-35FL Cut-07TC as wrong. So very wrong. So the Ruby did something she was supposed to do ever since she was made.

She did something reckless.

Facet-35FL Cut-07TC picked up the Sapphire and ran. It wasn't fast enough to get through all of the gems, but as soon as the Jaspers threatened to end their escape, the Ruby used her small stature to dodge the weapons thrown at them. Unfortunately, she had to come to a stop at the edge of the gem structure. She took a deep breath before jumping down into the clouds below.

"Why did you do that?!" The Sapphire screamed before taking the Facet-35FL Cut-07TC's non-gem hand and gradually slowing their fall. "She was supposed to accept it!"

"She was going to shatter you," the Ruby pointed out with a sigh.

"T-that doesn't… Ugh!"

When they landed the Sapphire stomped around, creating sheets of ice atop the plant life. The Ruby took a deep breath.

"Calm down. It was the best course of action."

"Are you kidding?! We're stuck down here until who knows when! I can't see anything!"

"If we were back there, we were going to be shattered," the Ruby argued again while trying to keep herself under control.

"But she was supposed to accept it! Learn more about it! It was going to help win the war!"

"I couldn't just let you shatter, alright!" The Ruby finally snapped, a fire flaring around her before she suppressed it again. "It was...all I could do."

As she took deep breaths, trying to analyze how the situation got so bad, the Sapphire watched her with an apologetic gaze.

"L-look… We'll find some shelter nearby. Let's just go there and… Figure something out!" The Sapphire took the Ruby's hand, making the red gem look over at her.

"Y-yes… Let's..."


	5. Future Vision

**A.N.- The end :)**

* * *

When Sapphire reformed, she was surprised that Ruby was not there to greet her.

"Sapphire!" Instead, Steven ran down from his room and over to the kitchen where she landed.

 _"I thought putting you together might help you guys come back at the same time..."_

Of course the boy would. Sapphire smiled and opened her arms for his hug.

"Hello Steven." He was certainly getting stronger, it felt like he could easily lift her up. Then again, she was very light and used to Ruby picking her up. She almost chuckled.

"Ruby isn't back yet. I thought putting you together might help you guys come back at the same time but..."

Sapphire looked behind her where he was looking. It was a larger pillow than the one used for Pearl, and Ruby's gem only occupied half of the indent. She picked it up and traced the familiar square-cut.

"It's okay."

"How long does she usually take?"

Sapphire pressed her lips together. Ruby, being a soldier, usually took about as long as Amethyst did when she actually tried. She was always up before Sapphire and would rush her into her arms. The blue gem now looked forward to the warm hugs and twirls and kisses every time. Well, Steven's hug was still welcome.

"Not long..."

 _"I'm sure she's fine."_

"...How about we do something while we wait?" Steven seemed to notice her unease and gave her a smile. "We can play Kitchen Calamity! I know Garnet loves that!"

 _"_ _Sapph!"_

Sapphire smiled back.

"She does. I do too."

 _"_ _I win again."_

Steven grabbed the board while Sapphire sat down with Ruby's gem in her hand. By the time they finish their second game, Ruby will reform. Her vision gets blurred by the swiping hug, but she knows her love will explain why she took so long.

"Hey Sapphire?"

It's possibly a star, knowing that Ruby had been eager to try and help Peridot figure out where to put hers.

"Sapphire?"

She wouldn't touch her headband, so it could be…

"Sapphire?!"

Sapphire jumps out of her thought and looks over at their charge.

"Yes, Steven?"

"You're not using future vision to help you win, are you?" Steven frowned and was tapping his foot but it was probably more for show.

Sapphire grinned.

"That remains to be seen."

"Sapphire!"


End file.
